Krabby Radio
by Carcrasher88
Summary: Mr. Krabs hires Squid and Pat for his radio station. But, when they cause a riot on air, they get run out of town, and are fired. Mr. Krabs then puts Spongebob and Sandy in their place. Can the dynamic duo save the station, or will it be a bust?


Krabby Radio

Chapter 1

Morning time at the Krusty Krab -

"Good morning, Krusty Crew!" says Patrick, as he walks in.

"Hello, Patrick." says Squidward, in a tired voice.

"Patrick, I'm glad you're here." Mr. Krabs says out of the door of his office. "Could you come in my office, and bring Squidward with you."

"Ok."

They both go in.

"Sit down, boys."

"What is this all about, Mr. Krabs?" asks Squidward.

"I decided to start a radio station, called Krabby Radio."

"So?"

"I was wondering if you guys wanted to host the shows on the station."

"Really, me, as a DJ? Wow, I could play some nice classical music and smooth jazz for the masses."

"No classical music, Mr. Squidward. But, the smooth jazz sounds like a good idea."

"What can I play?" asks Patrick.

"You can play anything you want, as long as it's not classical. We don't want to bore the listeners to sleep."

"Ok, when do we start?"

"Right now! The studio is next door." He points out the window.

"Ok!"

They head to the studio.

"Hello, Bikini Bottom! I'm DJ Silver Star" says Patrick.

"And, I'm G Squid." says Squidward.

"And this is Krabby Radio!!!"

"Now, this is the first day of broadcast, so we're gonna take requests!"

"Caller on line 1, what would you like to hear?"

[Time Card] 2 weeks later...

"Ok, this is the Morning Krust, brought to you by The Krusty Krab's new Breakfast Menu!"

"Yes, this week's special is a the Super Breakfast Combo, now only $3.98!!!"

"Yes, we recommend the Hazelnut coffee!" says Squidward.

"No, we like French Vanilla, remember?" says Patrick.

"No, I hate French Vanilla."

"So, who cares what you think?"

"At least I DO THINK, unlike SOME PEOPLE!!!"

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"That you're an IDIOT!!!"

"Oh, yeah, well at least the listeners agree, right, everybody?"

"Who gives a clam about the listeners? I'm only here to play the music I want to hear!"

Somewhere in the city, a group of people hear the offensive words of G Squid, and have heard enough, so they start a riot.

"What's that?"

"It sounds like a riot!"

"AHHH, RIOT ON THE RADIO!!!!!!" screams Patrick.

"Oh, brother." says Squidward. "This is all you're fault, Patrick!"

"My fault, you're the one who doesn't care about the listeners!"

"There they are!!! GET THEM!!!" one of the people in the riot yells.

Patrick and Squidward get run out of town.

"Mr. Krabs?" says Patrick, on the phone.

"Where are you?"

"We got run out of town. We're in Clam Bay."

"Well, that can mean only one thing...YOU'RE FIRED!!!"

"What, it's not my fault, blame Squidward!"

"I don't care, you're both fired, and that's final!"

Squidward grabs the phone.

"Am I fired from the Krusty Krab, as well?"

"No, Mr. Squidward, you can come back when you're ready. I'm gonna hire someone else for the station."

"Who the heck are you gonna get to be on that station?"

[on the radio]

"Hello Bikini Bottom, this is the new and improved Krabby Radio!!!"

"And you're listening to Sandy and Spongebob in the Morning!"

[Back in Clam Bay]

"So, you hired the "Dynamic Duo", didn't you?"

"Well, yes. Yes, I did!"

"Whatever. We're coming back to town."

"Ok, see you later."

[Time Card] 3 weeks later...

[On a TV at the Krusty Krab]

"103.5 FM, Krabby Radio! Bikini Bottom's new #1 radio station. Home of Sandy and Spongebob in the Morning! 103.5 FM, Krabby Radio."

[Back in the Kitchen]

"I can't believe it, Sandy! We took Krabby Radio from the most hated radio station in town, to the town's favorite station!"

"Yeah, I know! We make a great team, don't we?"

"Oh, yeah." he says, as he leans forward, and they share a kiss.

The End.

**Author's Notes: So, this is one of my shorter stories. FYI, when Patrick screams "AHHH, RIOT ON THE RADIO!!!!!!", it's supposed to be a reference to a song by the (now split) band, The Dead 60's, the song is called Riot Radio. Don't forget to review!**


End file.
